Never be the Same
by PinkExpression
Summary: Sasuke va en busca de ella para tomar una decisión, pues es Sakura la que siempre ha estado ahí para el. Porque ya nada sera lo mismo, porque de cierta manera Sasuke Uchiha no será el mismo.


Hola a todos los que decidieron pasarse por aquí!

Este es mi primera historia desde hace mucho tiempo, y pues le debo un tributo a mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos, esperemos que algún día se haga realidad apropiadamente, es decir, por mano de Masashi Kishimoto.

Y hablando de Kishimoto, es importante decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y son propiedad de su gran autor al cual acabo de nombrar, **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Never Be The Same. Nunca más el Mismo.

-Sakura- el había llamado su nombre desde la oscuridad. No lo vio venir, pues Sasuke se movía en las sombras, pero supo inmediatamente que era el, jamás confundiría su tono de voz.

Ella era una de las pocas kunoichi que quedaban despiertas en el pabellón medico, desde que todas las emergencias se habían neutralizado, y se pregunto si a Sasuke le había pasado algo, pero descarto la idea, la guerra había terminado ¿qué podría haberle pasado a Sasuke?.

Y ciertamente el Uchiha estaba en optimas condiciones, su ropa se veía un poco ajada y sucia pero era natural debido a el ambiente en el cual se encontraban, aun reorganizándolo todo.

Todos los shinobis habían vuelto a sus respectivas aldeas, todos a comenzar de nuevo, y es que realmente se sentía como si estuviesen viviendo una nueva vida. Se había perdido tanto, habían dado tanto, las bajas eran abrumadoras al igual que los daños que habían sufrido algunas aldeas, pero habían ganado su libertad, habían ganado el derecho de empezar de nuevo y por ello se encontraba Sasuke aun con ellos. Tsunade le había dado la oportunidad de regresar a la aldea con un record en blanco.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- le dijo cuando el estuvo mas cerca.

El se quedo parado a un lado del escritorio donde Sakura hacia los informes médicos de los últimos pacientes, ¿qué querría Sasuke? ¿por qué vendría aquí a hablarlo con ella?

Se quedaron en silencio otro rato, Sakura no sabia que pensar de el, y el se veía tranquilo pero pensativo, no la miraba directamente, sino que examinaba todo el pequeño consultorio. Se recostó de una pared al lado de una ventana y entonces si la miro directamente. –Mañana se acaba mi tiempo de tregua en Konoha-

Esto sorprendió a Sakura. ¿a que se refería con tiempo de tregua? ¿Tsunade se habría arrepentido? Pero eso era muy poco probable, por no decir imposible, su maestra no tornaba la espalda a sus propias decisiones.

–Pensé que Tsunade-sama te había dado la oportunidad de regresar-

-Aa- le afirmo, lo cual confundió mas a la pelirrosa.

-¿Pero entonces a que te refieres con… tregua?- el miedo comenzó a invadirla. Tal vez era Sasuke quien se había arrepentido de preservar la aldea y después de todo si iba a destruirla.

–¿No aceptaste regresar a la aldea?-

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio por lo que le pareció a Sakura una eternidad y tal fue su impaciencia lo que hizo que se pusiera de pie. Debía calmarse, pero ella pensaba que si se quedaría, estaba tan segura de ello antes de que Sasuke viniera aquí.

-Le dije a Tsunade que lo pensaría-

Sakura no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo aquí. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba dudando? ¿Por qué se lo decía a ella?

-No entiendo Sasuke-kun-

-Hn- su típico "Hn" hizo que ella frunciera mas el ceño, Sasuke no era hablador ni expresivo, pero hoy estaba mas críptico que nunca.

-¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-

Pero Sasuke no respondió inmediatamente a su pregunta, en lugar de eso se acerco a ella, y cuando estuvo justo en frente clavo su mirada en ella. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, de emoción, de duda, de incertidumbre. ¿qué quería Sasuke?.

–Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que me respondas-

Este era el, demandante y serio, pero bajo aquello, en su rostro, Sakura vio algo mas.

-Bien- dijo sin mas, tratando de restarle importancia a todo esto, pero la verdad no se imaginaba el peso de la pregunta que le iban a hacer. –Pregúntame-

-Si la decisión que debo tomar estuviese en tus manos, ¿qué dirías?-

Y claro que la tomo por sorpresa, ¿cuándo pedía Sasuke concejos? Mucho menos a ella, Sakura se había intentado convencer de que hasta esta guerra la opinión que Sasuke tenia de ella era la de una mujer inútil y molesta.

-No se si entiendo Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me preguntas eso a mi?-

-Si pudieses contestar por mi, ¿qué dirías?-

Sakura bajo la mirada y tomo aire. ¿esto era una broma? Ella y Naruto, especialmente Naruto, habían pasado años esperando y trabajando por este momento, en el que por fin Sasuke estuviera de vuelta en Konoha, y ahora el preguntaba que que diría?

-Yo me quedaría en la aldea, es tu hogar-

Sasuke bufo. –Este no es mi hogar-

-Lo es- refuto ella. –Aquí es donde tu familia vivía, donde vive tu equipo, es el lugar en que naciste, a donde tu perteneces-

El nombrar a su familia había sido un punto sensible para el, apretó los puños y Sakura pudo notar que estaba luchando con sus emociones, por mantener una cara neutral aunque ya su expresión era mas que angustiada. Sasuke estaba sufriendo y al darse cuenta de ello, Sakura sintió como su corazón se encogía, y se detuvo a si misma de abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras reconfortantes al oído.

-¿estas segura de eso? ¿No hay mas razones?-pregunto acercándose aun mas a ella.

-Sasuke-kun yo…-

Pero extrañamente el ninja la interrumpió, las palabra titubeantes de Haruno quedaron en sus labios -¿qué fue lo que me dijiste aquella vez? La noche que me fui de Konoha-

Nunca lo olvidaría, y de alguna forma ella sabia que esa noche también había quedado grabada en la memoria de Sasuke, así que ¿por que quería que se lo repitiera?, ¿quería que le rogara de nuevo?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos. -¿qué quieres de mi Sasuke?- lo que pensó saldría como una pregunta imponente mas bien fue una especie de gemido, pues el peso de la mirada de el muchacho y el no saber sus intenciones la estaban torturando.

Sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella que al levantar la mano podría tocarla, y cuando hizo justamente eso ella aguanto la respiración, una parte de su conciencia le gritaba que retrocediera, pero estaba paralizada, hipnotizada, asombrada. Los ojos de Sasuke ya no hablaban de venganza o violencia, todo lo que vio en ellos fue tristeza, dolor, preocupación. Sakura permitió que el acariciara su mejilla con la palma de su mano, fue un toque sutil, casi con miedo de hacerlo, entonces la pelirrosa inclino ligeramente su cabeza hacia la mano en su rostro. Sasuke soltó una respiración profunda y sonora antes de dejar caer su mano, rozando por unos segundos el brazo de la chica.

-Si vuelvo a Konoha, ¿tu estarás allí esperándome?-

Entonces Sakura empezó a creer comprender lo que sucedía, Sasuke tenia miedo a la soledad, por mas descabellado que pareciera. Nadie quería estar solo en el mundo, pero por alguna razón nunca pensó que Sasuke se viera afectado por la soledad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había respondido, Sasuke la miraba con puños apretados y si se miraban con atención las manos aun asi tan apretadas le temblaban. Era una fragilidad que no había visto en Sasuke desde su época como genins, antes de la guerra.

-Debes saber…- la voz de Sakura se corto y las lagrimas vinieron a sus ojos indetenibles, tomo un respiro porque su garganta se había trancado con el llanto. -… que siempre he estado… esperando por ti Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke soltó sus puños, sus palmas ahora manchadas de sangre por la fuerza con la que las estaba apretando. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que pensó saldría de su pecho. Emoción, una extraña angustia y alivio se mezclaba en su interior, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. Cerro aun mas el espacio que los separaba, y sin mas se dejo caer de rodillas en frente de Sakura Haruno.

Ella soltó un gemido cuando Sasuke enrolló sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Se abrazaba a ella como alguien que se aferra a la vida. Con fuerza y firmeza. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en su estomago por lo que ella no podía verle la cara, pero sentía su calor, la manera en como se sujetaba a ella, como si nunca fuese a dejarla ir.

El llanto de Sakura era callado, las lagrimas no dejaban de venir, pero no lloraba por infelicidad, sino por puro sentimiento, porque no sabia que decir, su mente y su cuerpo estaban siendo invadidos por algo que no había sentido nunca antes.

Tomo la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus mano y se agacho también hasta que estuvieron los dos al mismo nivel. La cara de Sasuke era seria pero ella sabia que ahí había mas. Porque es que siempre entre Sasuke y ella había habido algo mas que lo que se podía percibir a simple vista.

Apoyo su frente a la de el, y al cabo de unos segundos Sakura le sonrió, Sasuke apenas lo vio pues prefería tener los ojos cerrados, se sentía casi embriagado, una mezcla de plenitud con valentía desmedida.

En la oscuridad de el pequeño consultorio medico Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura, los dos aun el suelo, sus rostros en contacto.

-Todo estará bien Sasuke-kun- le aseguro ella, la gratitud llego a el e hizo que abriera los ojos y así, ojos negros encontraron a ojos verdes y se dio cuenta que Sakura le comprendía, ella siempre lo había hecho. Ella siempre.

-Gracias Sakura-


End file.
